Timeline (HD Universe)
This is a timeline of events relating to GTA IV. 1923 *Jon Gravelli is born in Meadow Hills, Dukes. 1935 *Maureen McReary is born in Ireland 1956 *Derrick McReary is born in Dukes. 1957 *James Pegorino is born in Alderney City, Alderney. *The first Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts shop opens up in Vice City. 1958 *Anthony Prince (Gay Tony) is born in the Midwest. *Ray Bulgarin is born in Russia. *Timur is born in Russia. 1963 *Mikhail Faustin is born in Russia. *Jim Fitzgerald is born in Acter, Alderney. *Francis McReary is born in Dukes. *Clay Simons is born in Acter, Alderney 1965 *Salvatore Bottino is born in Broker, Liberty City 1967 *Vladimir Glebov is born in Russia. *Thomas Stubbs III is born in Algonquin. 1968 *Phil Bell is born in Alderney City, Alderney. *Jon Gravelli Jr. is born. 1969 *Dimitri Rascalov is born in Russia. *Brian Jeremy is born in Acter, Alderney. 1971 *Billy Grey is born in Acter, Alderney. *Mori Kibbutz is born in the Midwest. 1973 *Manny Escuela is born in South Bohan. *Dwayne Forge is born in North Holland, Algonquin. *Gerald McReary is born in Dukes. 1974 *Johnny Klebitz is born in Acter, Alderney. 1976 *Ray Boccino is born in Westdyke, Alderney. *Rocco Pelosi is born in Alderney City, Alderney. 1977 *Roman Bellic is born in Yugoslavia. *Bruce Kibbutz is born in the Midwest. *Elizabeta Torres is born in South Bohan. *Gracie Ancelotti is born in Alderney City, Alderney *Terry Thorpe is born in Acter, Alderney *Yusuf Amir is born in Dubai 1978 *Niko Bellic is born in Yugoslavia. *Florian Cravic is born in Yugoslavia. *Jon Gravelli becomes leader of the Gambetti Family. 1979 *Patrick McReary is born in Dukes. *Jason Michaels is born in Acter, Alderney. *Mallorie Bardas is born in Puerto Rico. *Malc is born in Northwood, Algonquin. *DeSean is born in Northwood, Algonquin. 1980 *Kate McReary is born in Dukes. 1981 *Teafore Maxwell-Davies (Real Badman) is born in Jamaica. *Ashley Butler is born in Acter, Alderney. 1982 *Jacob Hughes (Little Jacob) is born in Jamaica. 1983 *Huang Lee is born in China. *Luis Fernando Lopez is born in Northwood, Algonquin. *Trey Stewart (Playboy X) is born in North Holland, Algonquin. 1990 *Niko Bellic's family gets first electricity. 1993 *Niko Bellic fights in the Bosnian conflict on the Serbian side. *Dwayne Forge is jailed on crack distribution charges. 1997 *The McReary family settles in Purgatory, Algonquin, Liberty City. 1998 *Niko Bellic and his army unit are betrayed in a village, and all except Florian Cravic, Niko and Darko Brevic are killed. Niko begins his search to find the person who betrayed his unit. *Niko's cousin Roman emigrates to the USA, where he settles in Liberty City and becomes a cab driver. 2000 *Mr. McReary commits suicide. The McReary Mob leaves Purgatory and settles in Dukes. 2001 *The 9/11 attacks occured. The attacks are mentioned in the Weazel News website and in a TV commercial. 2003 *The US invades Iraq - this conflict is mentioned in GTA IV. 2008 (Early Summer-Late Autumn) *Niko Bellic emigrates to the USA to live the American Dream and find certain people. *Billy Grey is released from a rehabilitation clinic and reclaims control of the Lost Motorcycle Club from Vice President Johnny Klebitz. *Tony Prince takes on huge loans from many powerful criminals, and leaves his bodyguard Luis Fernando Lopez to help repay those debts. *Dimitri Rascalov, Ray Bulgarin and Billy Grey get killed by Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz, and Luis Fernando Lopez. *Jon Gravelli dies to his serious illness at Schottler Medical Center. 2009 (March) *The events of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars take place. Category:History Category:Timeline Category:GTA IV Era